1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust structure for discharging reacted gas from the fuel cell in fuel cell vehicles.
2. Description of Background Art
In fuel cell vehicles of the background art utilizing a drive motor based on power supplied from a fuel cell, an exhaust port is positioned forward of the drive wheel and open on the outer side of the vehicle frame to prevent byproducts such as water discharged from the fuel cell from reaching the drive wheel. (See for example, JP-A No. 313056/2001.)
However, the fuel cell system also normally requires an exhaust port for discharging the reacted gas from the fuel cell. A slight amount of waste water due to condensing of water vapor contained in the exhaust gas is discharged from the exhaust port. In the exhaust port of the known art, byproducts from the exhaust port can be prevented from reaching the drive wheel when (the motorcycle is) moving straight ahead with no breeze, or when making a normal turn. However, when a side wind is blowing, or when the vehicle turn radius is changing, these byproducts might reach the drive wheel.
In view of the above problem, the present invention provides an exhaust structure yet further capable of preventing byproducts from the fuel cell from reaching the drive wheel, even if struck by the wind or the turning radius changes.